<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Rabbit by m_hye_v</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719597">White Rabbit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_hye_v/pseuds/m_hye_v'>m_hye_v</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fights, Magic, Villain Jinsoul, Violence, add more as the story continues ig, kinda loonaverse based</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_hye_v/pseuds/m_hye_v</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin was just hoping for someone to send her the hw answers, instead, she gets kidnapped and sent to another dimension, trapped in the middle of some magic war, and the bad guys want to steal her soul. At least this pretty warrior named Heejin and her friends want to help her back home, but will that ever happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crash Landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hyunjin was taking her usual stroll home from school, the sun was setting as usual after an intense soccer practice, and she was thinking about the pile of homework waiting for her at home. All she had to do was pass to play on the team so she kept herself at a solid C, which is pretty good. Hyunjin pulls out her phone and starts scrolling through Instagram, liking posts from her favorite girl groups, and watching her friend's Snapchat stories. Bored, she puts her phone away and enters the alley that cuts through a few streets closer to her house and where she would say hi to the neighborhood cats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway through the alley, Hyunjin senses something weird in the air, goosebumps travel over her skin, she immediately perks up and holds on tight to the straps of her backpack. Time seems to slow when a purple-haired girl appears through a hole in mid-air and lands powerfully on the street. Hyunijn can see the cats that were hiding run away and feels the wind from the landing whip by and blow her hair back. The girl looks up at Hyunjin and reaches her hand out towards her, but before she could get any closer another girl jumps through the dimensional rip in the sky on top of the purple head, tackling her to the ground. Hyunjin tries to run but her legs won’t move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave her alone!” yells the black-haired girl, pinning the other to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The purple-haired girl looks at Hyunjin in the eyes and she notices the other girl's eye glow slightly purple and before she knew what was happening, she was falling. Her world was breaking around her, well, more like it all was leaving her in the small window from the hole she fell from. The last thing she sees before blacking out is the dark-haired girl falling towards her, reaching out as if she could stop the fall if she were to catch her. Instead, she catches Hyunjin and gets under her as they fall into the new world to hopefully take most of the damage from the crash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wakes up slowly, her vision is blurry and her body aches all over. She looks around being a bit more alert and as her vision returns she realizes her surroundings. She is sitting on the jungle floor with a blacked-out girl laying nearby. She looks up to see a small unnatural gap in the leaves of the trees where she assumes she fell from. Remembering the previous events, she rushes to her feet and takes a proper look around her. The jungle was quite dark but the moonlight seemed to be oddly bright enough to light up the area. Hyunjin sees the strange girl who went after her passed out on her side and she rushes over to shake her awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you!? Where the fuck are we!? How did we even get here!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl was smaller than Hyunjin and had beautiful sharp facial features with two noticeable freckles, one on her cheek and the other next to her eye. She wakes up groaning in pain and slowly blinking her eyes open. She barely starts to sit up when Hyunjin starts yelling out again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer me!” Hyunjin yelled, panic shown clear in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a second!” The other girl finally exclaimed. Her deep voice surprised Hyunjin a bit. “We just fell like fifty feet and I took most of the impact and you think I can answer you right now.” Her eyes shifted around, looking worried, “We gotta move, now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving without answers! How do I get back!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I can answer everything, but we have to be alive to do that now let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about that portal thing? Let’s go back through there,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! We gotta go! We can be killed out here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl stumbles to her feet and forcefully grabs Hyunjin’s wrist and pulls her to start running, but Hyunjin, being the stubborn athlete she is, resists and pulls them to stay where they are. Just as they make eye contact again, they hear an abnormal roar coming from their right. They whip their heads toward the sound and the girl pulls out what looks like a glowing pink amethyst and she starts whispering strange words to it with her eyes pressed closed, her grip on Hyunjin tightens and Hyunjin feels the same shift in the air as in the alley. Hyunjin and hear her heartbeat pounding in her head as she sees the bushes where the sound came from part and a deformed grey zombie-like creature with black claws leaps towards them, reaching towards them to attack. At the same time, the creature disappears into a pink blur and their surroundings change into the inside of an old cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What just-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Heejin, and you’re in my world now,” She interrupted as she walked over and threw herself onto the couch, “there are monsters around every corner and we can’t just be out in the open like that. Also, before you freak out, yes, we teleported somewhere safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean we ‘teleported’ somewhere?” Hyunjin asks, walking over to the noticeably exhausted ‘Heejin.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, you don’t have magic in your world...we used this thing called a teleport crystal and now we’re in my safe house. It may look old but it’s one of the safest places in this world. I hope.” Heejin sits up then yells out, “Vivi, I’m home!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is she just going to ignore me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smaller bright orange-haired woman walks down the stairs a few seconds later, “Oh hello! I’m Vivi. I see Heejin dragged you over, don’t be scared, we just want to help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin probably would’ve felt calmer from the woman’s soft-spoken voice and her bright smile but the way she made a tea kettle appear out of nowhere and turned on the stove without touching it freaked her out more than she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There is no way this is all real</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hyunjin thought as she backed away towards the nearest door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vivi, I think she’s going to run,” Heejin says jumping up from the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And without missing a beat the door slams shut with Hyunjin running out into the field where the cabin sits. She sees a forest nearby and runs as fast as she can towards it,  obviously not thinking clearly. The ground was soft to run on and the tall grass and small flowers scratch at Hyunjin’s legs as she ran. Hyunjin remembers the monster she saw in the jungle with Heejin and slows down, eventually stopping at the edge of the forest. She stares into it, thinking about how much her life has changed in less than an hour. Even worse, how the people who brought her here are acting as if it was just another day as normal and not giving her explanations. Soon her thoughts begin to fade as the deep forest becomes more interesting to her eyes. The longer she stares into the dark endless path of trees, the more she feels something try to pull her into it. Hyunjin can see a blue light deep in the darkness that seems to be reaching for her. Even the wind around her seemed to be blowing her in. Her feet begin to move on their own and she walks into the forest, an echo of Heejin calling out for her in the back of her mind and right as Hyunjin was going to turn back, her legs moved on their own and she ran into the darkness. The trees grew around her, the floor no longer soft to run on and the light fading in the distance, leaving her with just the darkness and the moonlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran for barely a minute before suddenly, Hyunjin was stopped by a strong blow to the stomach. She gets knocked back and shrivels up in pain on the ground. “What the fuck was that?” Hyunjin asks, finally being knocked out of her illusion and seeing another girl in front of her. She looked scary strong, her eyes dark and looking like they could kill you on the spot. She had long black hair that was put up in a high ponytail and her outfit looked like some Assassin’s Creed character. One feature that threw off the look was the triangle-shaped lips. ( kinda cute ig)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going?” She said, with almost a growl in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sits up, still holding her stomach not feeling the pain ease. Another girl with bright blue hair jumps down from the trees and walks up to her. “Looks like Heejin got a new kitten.” She says, her voice could only be described as high pitch and crunchy. “Let’s play with her a bit then,” the taller girl says with a grin. Hyunjin manages to get to her feet and turns around to run away but the blue-haired girl lands in front of her from the sky and elbows Hyunjin in the face. This hit wasn’t as hard and Hyunjin was glad she knew how to take a punch, still, she stumbled back and went for a swing back at the girl, but as quickly as she appeared, she fled. Hyunjin feels her anger boil up as the wolf-like girl’s laughter rings through her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, she really tried to hit you, I wonder what Heejin has been teaching her. Obviously not much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black-haired girl runs towards Hyunjin with an evil smile, “My turn!” The girl trips Hyunjin back onto the floor with a sweep kick and takes out two large daggers. She jumps on top of Hyunjin, straddling her hips, pinning her down, with both of her daggers at the sides of Hyunjins neck. The wolf girl breaks out in laughter and puts the weapons away, but stays on top of Hyunjin leaning her face closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyejoo! Gowon! Don’t you dare hurt her!” Hyunjin hears Heejin’s voice call out. She looks up to see Heejin standing above them. “Oh, I’m sorry Heejin, I was just playing with your new kitten. I think she likes me.” She says finally letting Hyunjin free by standing up. “Which one of you gave her the bloody lip? I swear I will give one right back.” Heejin says scowling at the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax Heejin, she knows how to take a punch,” Gowon says, proud of her score.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s nothing,” Hyunjin says, wiping the blood from her chin. She didn’t even notice she was bleeding, but now she notices the taste of blood in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See! She’s fine,” Gowon repeats walking over to Hyejoo with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s tiny and cute, but totally evil.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know Heejin, she’s not going to last long in this war like that,” Hyejoo mentions walking over to Hyunjin. She lifts her hand to pet Hyunjin’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What war?"Hyunjin asked, hitting away Hyejoo's hand coming towards her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't know? Where did you get this girl, Heejin?" Hyejoo says, finally leaving Hyunjin be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin was standing with her arms crossed and lost in deep thought before finally looking up with a serious look, "She's not from this dimension, Choerry was after she and I followed to try and stop her but I was too late. She doesn’t yet know what’s going on because she just arrived not even half an hour ago. Still, you're right Hyejoo, we should train her, to at least be able to handle herself out there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean there's a war going on? Why is there someone after me? How am I going to 'train'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let’s get back to the house and I'll explain everything clearly, we aren't in the safest place to be talking about all this." Heejin reaches out to grab Hyunjin's wrist. Hyunjin complies and lets Heejin lead her. Her grip was soft and warm unlike when they first met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the cabin, Hyunjin noticed Gowon and Hyejoo sitting closely on the couch, holding hands as Hyejoo fixed Gowon’s hair sweetly with her other hand. They smiled looking at each other and speaking softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess that's not as weird here as in Korea…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vivi, can you get dinner started?" Heejin says sitting on the other end of the couch. "Sure! It'll take around 30." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin looks at Hyunjin and signals her to sit next to her with a soft pat on the seat next to her. Hyunjin walks over but instead sits in a single chair on the opposite side. Knowing nothing of this world, her trust was not going to be easily won by the first people she sees. Especially when two of them were beating her around for fun like a rag doll.  Hyunjin clears her throat and is the first one to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me everything I need to know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin, obviously a bit nervous, looks around and sits on the edge of the couch bouncing her leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, we are currently in a war against a dark magic user named Jinsoul. She managed to make an army and a full force to start her own 'Kingdom' of sorts and is planning to take over our world. Our world is different from yours, obviously. It's way smaller but we have magic that comes from the moons."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Moons? Oh yea, I almost forgot that I saw three moons in the sky. That’s why it’s so bright at night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jinsoul usually stays in her base and sends Kim Lip, aka the actual Devil, on coup attacks. We just try to save nearby villages and ourselves, keep someplace safe for people to live."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what do they want with me." Hyunjin is now staring Heejin straight in the eyes. Heejin catches the intense glare but quickly looks away, unable to keep the contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To be honest, I don't know...but I do know they would-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vivi runs in interrupting her, "Heejin! I felt a breach in the outer perimeter barrier." Hyejoo and Gowon immediately get up, pick up their weapons, and run out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess we'll have to finish this later. I'm sorry." Heejin pauses for a second as if she wanted to say something more, but instead, she tells Hyunjin to stay in the house and heads out with Vivi. Hyunjin lays back in her chair, letting out a big sigh. "Why me!?" she yells into the now empty house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long later, Hyunjin feels a familiar chill. She stands up quickly before turning to see the purple-haired girl that started this mess standing right behind her. "You must be Choerry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you know my name!" For someone who kidnapped her, she was oddly very cheerful. And pretty. "Hello, yes, I am Choerry! Nice to meet you!" She held her hand out but Hyunjin stayed back. "Haha..ha..okay well I just wanted to see if you were okay, but if the others saw me it would be kill on sight for them, and even with powers I would probably end up with my head on a stake or something…so please don’t scream!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks...I just wanted to see if you would like to come with me instead. They aren't really the good guys ya know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So...you're with Jinsoul? Aren't you evil or something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! Of course not! We are trying to fix the world. They just can’t see it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fix it how?" Hyunjin says, stepping back again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, under the control of Jinsoul and Kim Lip there will finally be order. No more wars between Kingdoms and our people can thrive. Like in your world, mostly. And with the moon circle activated we can all freely travel to the other worlds or something. Ya know I'm not exactly sure what's going on with that second part but it's only to help us. And as for you, Jinsoul sent me to find you and almost a year later I finally found you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, this girl's smile is getting annoying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So come with me? Please." She held her hand out again and made puppy dog eyes and a small pout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is wrong with her?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just wanna go back home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the bright smiling girl lost her cheerfulness and her eyes started to glow purple again like earlier, her glare strong and piercing. Hyunjin knew what that meant and made a head start running towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine then, I'll just take you then." Choerry's voice was deeper and sounded angry, portals started opening around Hyunjin as she ran and dodged them all, Hyujin reached the door and swung it open. Right on the other side was Heejin walking up the steps, surprised by Hyunjin's sudden action. "Hyunjin? What's wrong?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Choerry safely travels back to Jinsoul’s castle in the main war room through one of her portals. She lays down on the floor exhausted from using her powers so much. She stares up at the ancient artistic ceiling designs from a lost culture as she catches her breath. She feels the floor tiles go cold under her and rushes to her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jinsoul!! Bestie! You’re here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you failed to bring Hyunjin, again...Choerry we really need her for this to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but Heejin keeps getting in the way. I almost died the last time!” Choerry sits down at a nearby table and rests her head down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsoul lets out a deep sigh and walks over to the other girl and pets her head, “It’s okay, I know you’re trying your best. I really need her though, I think I’ll send Kim Lip next time to take care of Heejin. Then you can just snatch her easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so, she managed to run away today. Why do my powers have to be so slow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get used to it, just keep training.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do we need her anyway? I thought the reason for giving me powers was so you wouldn’t need her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was but it didn’t work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both girls turn their heads to the sound of the door opening to see Kim Lip walk in while eating some sort of cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guyms gcheck oumth my mnew armohr,” she says with cake still in her mouth. After finally swallowing she continues, “Isn’t it cool? And look! It has more spaces to hold moon crystals so maybe I won’t have to run all the way back here next time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kim Lip. I need you to start a battle to distract Heejin while Choerry gets Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get me to her, I’ll kill her for you.” Kim Lip’s eyes tinted red for a split second making Choerry stand up from her seat and take a small step back. Jinsoul stands in front of Choerry, blocking out Kim Lip’s vision from anything except her. “No killing. We might need her later. Just keep her busy, weaken her or something, kill her friends if you want, but don’t kill Heejin, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fineee...I still don’t understand why you guys get so scared when that happens, you know I’ll never hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Considering your power is to take someone’s soul and the eyes glowing mean your powers are activating, no wonder we get scared…” Choerry mumbled to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that Choerry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing Lippie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s settled,” Jinsoul leans over onto the map on the main table and points “Kim Lip will lead another attack on the village just west from Yueliang,” Jinsoul grabs a red marker and circles the city, “Report if they brought Hyunjin with them or left her behind. Depending on that I’ll either send Choerry to get her in their base or trap her during the battle when their guard is down. We move in three days so be prepared.” Jinsoul caps the marker and tosses it on the table. She turns around excitedly with an innocent smile on her face, “Any questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kim Lip raises her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Kim Lip?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I bring back a prisoner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want. But we won’t need one right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okaay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s all, let’s get to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kim Lip turns and leaves the room to prepare her army while Choerry walks over to Jinsoul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand why you put that spell on her, she could kill us both any second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She wouldn’t be able to fight without it...and I need her fight. I know it gets gruesome sometimes, but trust me, she won’t hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s only because she’s in love with you and you get in the way, but the day you’re not there, I feel like she might drain my blood and paint with it and then stitch my arms onto my head for fun.” And with that Choerry opens a portal on the floor and jumps into it and Jinsoul watches as it closes up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walks over to a shelf of crystals and potions, analyzing each object until she finds the deep blue bottle and picks it off the shelf. Jinsoul opens the bottle and watches the smoke from inside the bottle spread across the floor and walls with the deep blue color. The smoke starts to take shape, showing an older man and woman in royal clothing standing over a small blonde girl in a light blue dress. The man takes a cane and swings towards the girl and at the same time, Jinsoul takes a sword and swings through the two adults. The smoke dissipates and leaves Jinsoul alone in the room, a single tear falling down her cheek.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hyunjin? what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin blankly stares at Heejin for a few seconds before quickly looking back to check if Choerry was still coming after her. Seeing nobody she turns to Heejin again and opens her mouth to talk until she sees Hyejoo and Gowon walking up behind her looking annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time, check the area with your magic powers or something Vivi. We ran out like 100 miles for just a scout team.” Hyejoo whines while putting her arm around Gowon to fake exhaustion. “Heejin, go inside already!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing that Hyunjin takes a step back inside the house opening the door for the other girls. Everyone makes their way inside, Vivi enters and sets some stuff down then heads to the kitchen to continue the food she started earlier and Hyejoo laid herself down on the couch taking up all the space. Heejin stayed next to Hyunjin and looked up at her with a worried expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her eyes. So much emotion. She’s actually worried about me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never answered me. Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess I’ll trust her. Time to pick a side.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That girl who brought me here, Choerry, was here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin’s eyes widened, the worry turned into focus and her stance instantly became alert. “Is she still here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Heejin instantly relaxed, “she left once I opened the door and saw you guys coming. She tried to take me again. She was opening portals everywhere and I ran away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she say anything to you? Are you hurt? Here, sit down,” Heejin takes Hyunjin’s hand and leads her to the dining table. They both sit down and Heejin scoots her chair closer to Hyunjin to show her attentiveness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she was talking about how she’s the good guy and she needed my help and how they are trying to fix the world or something. She said that Jinsoul was trying to take control of the people here so that they could create some sort of order in the world. That wasn’t the best appeal to me though. That sounded like a dictator or conqueror. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it fucking is. Sorry, please continue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I don’t remember much anyway. She did mention something about a moon circle? Do you know what that is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard of them, but they are ancient. Nobody has seen them in years except for the one in Jinsoul’s base, but that one was destroyed by the old King. There have been stories on one left somewhere that is still intact, but no one knows where it is, just rumors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I knew, all I know is that it used the power of the moons to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looks down at her hands, finally feeling the concern and adrenaline rushing through her body. In just one day her world was changed. No. More like she was stolen out of it and thrown into a new one filled with beautiful magic and characters, but real dangers and peril. Her friends and family were left abandoned by the greedy goal of one person with a problem that had nothing to do with her. She didn’t even think about her home just trying to survive in the new world. She couldn’t even remember her pet cat she left sitting on her windowsill, basking in the warm light, due to this fucking place. It’s only when she feels Heejin’s hands on top of hers and her deep voice thrumming through her ears when she realized she was sobbing quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin? Are you okay? Relax and breathe for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin lifts her head and looks Heejin in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, not those eyes again. Why is she so caring? Why couldn’t she save me from this? Her hands are warm. I don’t like this. I want to leave. Please…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I want to go back home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise, I’ll do everything I can to get you back home Hyunjin. As of right now, the only way back that I know of is through Choerry, but I’ll find another way. You’re safe with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin puts her hand on Hyunjin’s cheek and wipes away her tears. She looks down at her lips and notices the fresh cut from earlier when Gowon had stuck her. She quickly stands and stalks over to the two kissing on the couch in the other room. Heejin clears her throat and waits for them to stop and turn towards her. As soon as she meets eyes with the small blue-haired girl, she raises her fist and lands it in the same spot as Hyunjin’s injury. Hyunjin hears the blow from the other room and rushes over to investigate the sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heejin, what the fuck?!” Hyejoo yells out while pulling her girlfriend close into her arms in a protective position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t either of you hurt Hyunjin again, got it? She’s already in a tough situation without you guys bullying her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn we’re sorry, we didn’t know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin understood why Choerry was scared of her. She remembers how fast Gowon was back in the forest, and for Heejin to easily land a punch that hard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t get her angry: Noted. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Heejin looked towards Hyunjin standing right outside the doorway and scampered over. “And you! We need to train you.” She said while pointing. “You can’t be in this world during a war and not know how to fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s a good idea Heejin, but you need to relax. We all have to eat and rest. The food is ready by the way.” Vivi said standing slightly behind Hyunjin. The orange-haired woman reaches out to lower the younger girl’s hand, “And you need to calm down.” Heejin looked at Vivi, her knitted brows relaxed back to normal and she turned towards the table to sit and eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, everyone seemed to be back to normal. The tension between Gowon and Heejin faded due to mutual understanding and everyone went their separate ways to go to bed. Hyunjin, being the unplanned visitor, settles on the couch and sets it up like a bed. Heejin gave her some over-sized clothes that Hyunjin guessed would look even bigger on the smaller girl but didn't question it. She didn't have to as the other girl walked out to check on Heejin with pajama pants and an oversized hoodie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guess they do have normal clothes here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Heejin slides her feet while walking over to the makeshift bed and sits down. Hyunjin sits near the pillow to be ready to lay down to rest. The energy of the smaller girl has changed. She had this alert and strong vibe to her, but right now all Hyunjin feels is softness and a bit of warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry I got mad earlier. I just don’t want them hurting you again...you don’t deserve it.” Heejin slouches her back slightly and lets her hair cover her face as she looks at her feet that are covered with green socks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cute </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I’m just glad they won't be coming after me again”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good...that's good...okay I’ll let you rest. We only have like three hours till sunrise so...goodnight...Hyunjin….yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awkward</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Heejin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*******************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin feels the pain in her stomach, on her face, throughout her back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is this? Why does it hurt? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She can hear the distant screaming of a familiar voice, a claw, dark trees, a flash of purple. Hyunjin jerks awake, sweat beading at her forehead, looking around at the new unrecognizable environment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom? Where are you?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly the dark wooden walls and soft blue blankets under her re-enter her memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. I’m not home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of fresh bread and eggs hit Hyunjin almost immediately after she had calmed down from her little scare. She stood up and dragged herself to the kitchen where Vivi was cooking breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Hyunjin, how’d you sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just shrugged and nicked a slice of bread on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, considering what you’ve been through, you actually getting to sleep is a good thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Heejin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already fond of her, I see. She’s prolly training outside like usual. Careful she doesn’t slice your head off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin takes two more pieces of bread and a third hangs out of her mouth as she walks outside to find Heejin. She hears the sound of thrashes and grunts of effort coming from the left side of the cabin. She approaches the sound and sees Heejin powerfully swinging a heavy-looking battle axe into a makeshift clothed wooden dummy. She wore an olive green tank top and some long baggy black shorts, that look like they used to be pants but were cut short. Hyunjin watched quietly while munching on some bread noticing the way the fighter’s muscles flexed with each movement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She must be very strong...damn. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Heejin goes for a spinning kick and notices Hyunjin standing behind her, observing. Heejin throws a few more swings with the axe until she lands a final blow breaking through the ‘head’ of the dummy. She turns to Hyunjin catching her breath as she walks over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are you ready to start training?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean like that? Sorry, I’m against killing trees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trees aren’t the thing you should be worried about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ew, she’s sweaty.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know how to use any weapons. Don’t you guys have any more guns or something? A magic wand maybe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No wands but we do have a gun, but that would depend on how well you can use it. And in that case, you would have to train with Gowon. I can train you in hand to hand combat, battle axe, or sword. Take your pick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll try a sword, the axe looks way too hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good choice. We’ll start that tomorrow, for now, let’s go inside and start planning our counter against Jinsoul. If we can find and destroy the last moon circle, we could win this war.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk together back inside and join the others who were surrounding the living room table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Heejin says looking over Vivi’s shoulder to a map laid out covered in markings. Oddly to Hyunjin, the markings seemed to glow and slightly move in different patterns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rest of the scout team from yesterday was found attacking this small village nearby. I was thinking we should clear it out and grab some supplies afterward. I know the village guards can handle it, but never hurts to help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin’s face turns serious as she starts to her bedroom to change,” Let’s move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this moment Hyunjin feels very out of place. Everyone seems to know what to do and are prepared for this task, but Hyunjin is still wearing her sleep clothes and hasn’t even showered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...Vivi,” Hyunjin shyly shuffles towards Vivi who was packing weird crystals and bottles in an old sack, “What should I do? Also, what clothes should I wear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vivi lets out a bright laugh as she closes the sack and swings it around her shoulder, “You should stay here and not risk getting hurt. We’ll take care of it. For now, go shower, pick something out from Heejin’s closet, or mine, and uh, here!” She hands Hyunjin two crystals from the shelf behind her, one glowing pink and one white. “The pink one is to teleport, all you have to do is whisper this spell and your location,” Vivi hands her a slip of paper, “and the white one is to activate magic. Meditate with it until it fills with color and when we come back I’ll find out what magic skill you have.” And with that, the orange-haired girl walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magic skill? This is too much...how the fuck am I supposed to meditate with it? Does she not realize I’m not from here? Great.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls left Hyunjin behind in the cabin to fight against their enemies and complete their dangerous mission. Hyunjin watched them disappear into the forest and sighed. She shut the door and laid herself down on the couch. She pulls out Vivi’s white crystal and holds it to her chest. Hyunjin closes her eyes and breathes deeply trying to find out if her ‘meditation’ will work. Not ten seconds later she opens her eyes and holds the still pale crystal in front of her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will never work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Hyunjin gives up and goes to take her shower quickly, surprised they had plumbing and picks out the most normal outfit she could find in the drawers of oversized clothes in Heejin’s closet. Hyunjin lays on the couch again, bored out of her mind staring at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I should follow them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going completely against everyone’s warnings, Hyunjin picks up a small dagger she spotted earlier from Heejin’s nightstand and makes her way to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should check that map.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin finally gets a smart idea and peaks at the map and plans her route. The path seemed simple enough and she walked out of the secure cabin. She makes her way to the edge of the forest, waiting for the luring pull she felt the day before, but the feeling never came. She shrugged it off and walked into the woods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what has felt like an hour, Hyunjin finally recognizes that she is lost. Completely lost. The river she was supposed to cross never turned up, nor the old castle tower she had to turn right at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate this fucking world. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin thinks while finally sitting down against a tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was thinking about taking out the teleportation crystal Vivi gave her when she hears something familiar in the distance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that a bottle breaking? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin gets up and runs towards the sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not far from where she was she finds a kind of large Skyrim-looking hut in the middle of nowhere. Being the curious cat she is, Hyunjin approaches the door and knocks softly three times. On the third knock, the door is pushed slightly open. Hyunjin takes this as her cue to enter and slowly steps inside. The first thing that catches her eye is the messy lab station that looks more like potions making set up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is this? Harry Potter? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin walks towards the magic mixing set and looks around. There were bottles everywhere, and Hyunjin couldn’t tell if they were for the said potions or drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing in here?” A voice from behind calls out and Hyunjin whips her head around to see a thin short-haired girl standing at the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry! I was just-” Hyunjin stuttered out but before she could answer,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said what! Are! You-” The strange girl falls forward and hits the floor with a loud thud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did she pass out?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only then when Hyunjin realized why the whole scene seemed familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is she drunk?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of booze wafted around in the air and the bottles started to ring bells in Hyunjin’s mind. Deciding that leaving the other on the floor like that would be rude, she works her way over and picks up the other. She wore a stained white button-up and some old-style baggy brown pants, her breath stank of rum, and her left hand squeezed at a bottle even while unconscious. Hyunjin drags her over to a small bed on the other side of the hut and throws her onto it. She reaches out to pry the bottle from the blacked-out girl’s hand but that action was faced with much resistance and eventually the thin girl spurred awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gimmie that back! Thief! Get out!” She half yelled half slurred as she brought the bottle to her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin rushes over before the poison reaches her throat and forces the bottle away. “I think you should sober up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The short-haired stranger hazily looks up at Hyunjin and stares at her for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the drunk’s eyes go wide as she stammers out of the bed and quickly plunges her head in a nearby bucket of water. Once she lifts her head again she reaches out her hand at Hyunjin, “Pass me that small dark red bottle with the swan on it.” Hyunjin hesitantly finds and hands her the bottle. She flicks off the tap and drinks the substance in one shot, probably with experience. Shivers of disgust run through her body as she stands again and faces Hyunjin. Hyunjin notices her expression has changed and no longer seems wasted out of her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay let’s try this again. Who are you and what are you doing in my house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***********************************</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin explained how she landed from another world and got lost in the forest because her friends left her bored at home. She didn’t really know why she felt safety and trust towards the drunk women in the middle of the woods of all people, but either way, it led her to open up about her life change to that point. It had the same feeling as talking to a stranger about your issues. They were both seated at a small table in the hut sipping on some tea that Hyunjin hoped was just tea. Hyunjin learned that the girl’s name was Yves and she was an alchemist with an alcohol addiction due to her discovery of a potion that made one sober in 5 seconds and probably another reason but Hyunjin didn’t want to pry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you don’t know anything about magic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s just superstition in my world. My friend from here gave me this crystal,” Hyunjin pulls out the white crystal from earlier and hands it to Yves, “But I have no clue how I’m supposed to ‘fill it with color’ I quote.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yves looks at it closely then sets it down to get up and get something. She comes back with a glass vial with a crescent moon on the label. “Drink this and hold the crystal. Make sure to think about wanting to put your energy into the crystal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin picks up the vial and stares at it suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not poison, just do it. It’ll help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin takes a leap of faith and drinks the vail’s contents which tasted like grass and held onto the crystal. She closed her eyes for a while until she felt the rock in her palm becoming warmer. She opens her eyes and watches the crystal fade into a bright yellow color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There. Mission Complete. Now, remember, magic here is in everything, you just have to know how to use it.” Yves picks up a new bottle of probably alcohol and with just the palm of her hand, she pops open the bottle cap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Yves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah whatever, neophyte.” She takes a swig from the bottle and scrunches her face to the taste. “Now it’s time for you to leave. If you’re with Heejin you’re already in good hands, also she might be losing her shit if she realizes her new kitten is gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is everyone calling me that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She likes cats. And you act like one. Now leave.” Yves pulls Hyunjin up to stand and pushes her towards the door. “Use the pink crystal! Good luck!” she yells as the door slams behind Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I’ve never used this before!” Hyunjin yells out at the Cabin but receives no response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bitch. I thought she was cool for a sec. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin pulls out her teleport crystal and the slip of paper and begins to analyze the words. She was about to start trying to read the spell aloud before she noticed a cute but angry girl standing in front of her. She seemed pissed, but her face was small and baby-like, making her cute and pouty. The brown hair with bangs didn’t help her face of anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” Hyunjin asks while taking a step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl runs forward and slams Hyunjin against a tree, holding her by the collar of her shirt. Hyunjin lets out a grunt of pain and the other girl leans her face in close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ever come back here again.” The offender finally speaks and Hyunjin almost laughs at the cuteness pouring out of her voice, but before she could finish her smile the weak-looking but very strong girl slams her against the tree once more. “Don’t you ever touch Sooyoung again!” she yells into Hyunjin’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know who that is!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yves! She’s mine! She’s the one who dipped red inside my white heart.” The small girl's voice changed to a low growl and she leaned in even closer, “All my standards are set to her, like the moons spinning around the earth, we will end up together. That’s our destiny. Don’t. Mess. It. Up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is the creepiest shit I’ve ever heard. She’s fucking insane. Too bad Yves is a bitchy drunk or else I would warn her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, the small girl releases Hyunjin and backs away into the trees, peach colored smoke surrounding her like some cheesy magician and she disappears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good talk.” Hyunjin looks back at the paper to quickly leave the fucked up forest she got herself lost in. She holds the crystal close to her mouth and begins to whisper to it as she saw Heejin do when they met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maeil nae mamsok flash binnadeon rainbow, seonsil” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin closed her eyes and hoped for the best. She stood there for a while with her eyes closed until she realized the sounds around her have changed. When she opens her eyes she is happy to see she made it back safely to the cabin. She also found herself staring at Hyejoo directly in the eyes as she silently ate what looked like ramen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh look you’re alive. Heejin is pissed by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. Where is she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyejoo just hummed and pointed with her chopsticks towards the hallway where Heejin’s room is. Hyunjin slowly steps towards the room but before she could reach it the door swung open. Heejin stood there with an angry expression as if she was gathering the words to use to scold Hyunjin. Hyunjin gives the girl a small shy smile to show the other that she is fine and hopefully calm her down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I got lost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking do that Hyunjin. You could end up dead. I brought you here, and I need to take you back, alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Heejin, I was careful. I had the teleportation rock and came back. Also, it wasn’t your fault. It was Choerry’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I feel like I could’ve stopped her...and failed. Anyway, who gave you that?!” She says, referring to the crystal in her hand while stepping closer to Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vivi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller girl lets out a groan of frustration and brushes past Hyunjin into the living room. She reaches into a chest that previously went unnoticed and pulls out a strange gun. Heejin checks out the gun and aims it towards the air in front of her. Heejin is noticeably uneasy and rushed and Hyunjin wishes she could tell her about her small adventure, but she doesn’t yet in fear of getting her more worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got a tip from the townspeople earlier that Kim Lip is leading an attack nearby. We are going to try and stop it. Their goal is probably to get you alone again to kidnap you. So this time, you’re coming with us and you’re getting your own defense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heejin hands the gun to Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a magic gun. It doesn’t run out of bullets and the aim is connected to your vision. Only thing is that it’s a bit weaker, but still packs a punch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A gun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin stares at the death machine in her grasp. Heejin has given her the power of taking away life in such a relaxed way. This didn’t process through Hyunjin easily, but she knew she would have to get over it as this world is different from Korea. This world has constant death, rage, and violence around each corner. Every person has to be alert for the sirens and screams and silent cries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not so different after all...I was just hiding from the front lines...and now I’m fighting at them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin snaps out of her thoughts after she feels Heejin put her hands on her shoulders. They stare at each other with opposing expressions in their eyes. Hyunjin feels fear, while Heejin shows only determination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be fine. Best case you won’t even have to pull it out. But it would kill me if I knew you got captured and I could’ve helped prevent it but ignored it. Trust us Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin stayed silent for a bit until she let out her response,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hyunjin be getting used to the world, fun lil side adventure, but more action to come. Thank you for being interested in my story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. This is competition, this is war.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>War ig, blood ig.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls make their way through the forest in awkward twists and turns that Hyunjin couldn’t understand as the map only showed a straight line starting on a faint trail nearby from the cabin. Hyunjin took this as the reason she got lost trying to go after them the last time. After about thirty minutes, Hyunjin spots strange building tops in the distance, notably the colorful roofs and mystical shapes of the roofs of what she thinks is their targeted ‘village.’ They were warmed up from the long walk except for Vivi who was floating alongside them, seemingly sitting in an invisible bean bag in mid-air, reading a book. Hyunjin noticed that she hasn’t seen many animals on their trip through the wild forest except for normal looking squirrels and bugs. The magic of this world seemed to blend with the normality of hers. That's what made it much scarier. The crew approached the wide stone and wooden gate entrance of the grand village and Heejin reached out for the handle. With ease she pulls the large door open, audibly alerting guards from the other side, the sounds of swords being pulled out and the creaking of bows pulled back by an arrow followed. All that was done on our end was a newly nervous Hyunjin and Hyejoo walking forward into the gate. The guards take one look at Hyejoo and the commander of the guards yelled out to stand down.</p>
<p>“Mistress Son, are you here about the incoming attack from the dark forces?”</p>
<p>“Fucking hell, don’t call me that, it’s just Hyejoo, and of course I’m here for Jinsoul.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, H-Hyejoo.” </p>
<p>The guard cowards into his own helmet under Hyejoo’s gaze and turns around to fix his posture and address his army. Hyunjin can feel the new energy in the air with Hyejoo as the leader instead of Heejin for once. She notes to ask about that later. </p>
<p>Still, that energy quickly shifted as Heejin raised her voice, “Okay, let’s set up a plan. Gowon, you set up communication with the guards at the perimeter, and Hyejoo stay near. Once they are in sight, let the archers and spears do their thing until they break-in, which sadly we know will happen because this is Kim Lip we are fighting, not some small gang. Vivi, you stay near the back with Hyunjin during the battle, try not to leave her side, we’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Got it.” The rest of the warriors responded as Hyunjin just stood next to Vivi in confused fear. Gowon runs out to do her job and Hyejoo looks up at Hyunjin to see the way her eyes have gone wide and how her body went tense.</p>
<p>“Hyunjin.”</p>
<p>The cat-like girl looks up at her, eyebrows going up in attention.</p>
<p>“Let’s practice with your gun. Come on.” Hyejoo walks towards a more empty area and sets some rocks on a short empty wall and Hyunjin nervously follows, stopping a range away from the wall.</p>
<p>Hyejoo stares at her after setting everything up and walking back a bit as if she expected Hyunjin to do something. So Hyunjin pulls out her gun and remembers what Heejin said about it earlier. She takes aim holding the gun with two hands and looks forward as she has seen in t.v shows. A small purple dot appears in her vision. She somehow moves it over the first rock and quickly pulls the trigger. The power of the gun was less than Hyunjin expected to feel, but the sound was just as piercing as she expected. Hyunjin looks up and sees the rock has been knocked off the wall and feels a boost of confidence fill her as if she was in a car crash and the seatbelt actually saved her from getting hurt. </p>
<p>“Nice shot, now try hitting the rest without stopping.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin does just that, hitting each rock perfectly, knocking them off, no misses. She lowers the gun and just stares at Hyejoo, noticing the small smile on her face meaning a silent way of saying ‘I’m proud.’</p>
<p>The moment was quickly interrupted when a guard came running in, screaming, “They’re here! Kim Lip and her army are here! Get in position!”</p>
<p>Hyejoo wastes no time and bolts to her forward position near the middle of the field inside the wall on the opposite side of where they came in. Hyunjin gets pulled by the wrist by Vivi and behind some sort of stone barrier far behind Heejin. She hears the cries of war starting in the distance, the fear-filled determination of the warriors around her seep into the air with the focused breathing of the girl next to her as she pulls out some paper with magic circles. Hyunjin watches as she sets them out and places a different colored stone on each paper and starts whispering things in a strange language. Not long after Hyunjin feels a warm sensation around her and a small painless burn in her right hand. She looks at it and sees the same magic circle in yellow light etched into her skin. With that, Hyunjin knew everything from this point on was going to be pain and struggle for a gateway to peace and victory.</p>
<p>Alerted by a scream, Hyunjin looks up to see Heejin and Hyejoo striking their weapons against the monsters similar to the one she saw when she first landed here. The monsters had their human features but were nothing but blood-thirsty animals in their actions. They lunged at the guards and used their claws to pin them down, splattering their blood onto the floor before they landed on their backs. Those who managed to survive the landing could manage a strike back, but all for nothing as the beasts would use their teeth to rip out their throats. If the guards were fast enough, they would dodge the first attack and use their swords to cut off some limb and come back in with a lethal strike through the head or chest. Vivi harshly pulled Hyunjin back down behind the wall, hoping to save her from witnessing even more carnage, but noticing it may be too late as Hyunjin now has pure fear filling her eyes replacing the small confidence Hyejoo gave her moments ago. </p>
<p>“Don’t lose focus Hyunjin.”</p>
<p>“We’re gonna die here.”</p>
<p>“No, we aren’t! Don’t think like that! We will survive!” Vivi puts her hands on Hyunjin’s shoulders to hopefully bring her out of her state of shock.</p>
<p>Hyunjin sits there in silence for a while and Vivi goes back to her chanting.</p>
<p>I shouldn’t be here. I’m going to die here...No...Heejin will save us...Heejin!</p>
<p>Hyunjin quickly peaks over the wall again and sees Heejin using her axe to chop the head off a monster that fell to the floor, probably by her hand. The blood splatters onto her face, contrasting her beautiful delicate features with the evil staining of the drops of blood now mixing with her sweat and dripping down her face. Yet the red streaks didn't wash away. The look in her eyes was almost unrecognizable from the Heejin she knows. Full of death and aggression. The warrior looks up and takes another swing at her enemies, dragging them to the ground with the blade of the axe, ending it when it hits the floor.</p>
<p>Hyejoo was also nearby in a similar rage. Something about Hyejoo’s fighting was more elegant as she used her dual swords to slice at the enemy's weak spots before striking at the heart or simply slicing at their neck and letting them fall to the ground and bleed out. She glides on the floor with light feet, kicking up the blood-soaked dirt as she jerked around. Blood colored her boots into a darker black and her clothes red. Gowon appeared in the scene a while ago with the sound of gunshots. She was hidden inside a small hut at a distance shooting off any monster trying to go around the battle or any that are getting too close to guards in a vulnerable position. As the bullets shot through the monster's heads you could see pieces of brain and skull fly into the air from the power of the bullet.</p>
<p>Hyunjin felt the urge to run out there and help her friends out, but fear held her in place. She had never witnessed something so gruesome and violent, movies like Saw wouldn’t ever do this scene justice. As if it couldn’t get more insane, suddenly some of the monsters burst into flame in the middle of the battle, Hyunjin could hear the roars and screeches of pain and smell the burning flesh of the demons. She realizes it was Vivi who had finally stopped her passive chanting and is now casting spells towards the violent crowd. </p>
<p>“Hyunjin stay down.”</p>
<p>“I see her! I’m going towards Kim Lip, cover me!” Heejin shouts to her comrades before slashing her way deeper into the fight. There’s a circle of space separating Kim Lip from the fight as if everyone knew she would be too much for them to handle, the few brave souls that run up to her end up getting instantly hit away or drop to the floor dead. Hyunjin could see her glowing red eye from a distance. It’s just like Choerry’s, but on the other side.</p>
<p>Heejin reaches Kim Lip and jumps forward with a hammer-like smash of her axe, but Kim Lip quickly reflects the attack with her long sword and jumps back. Heejin recovers quickly and starts swinging at Kim Lip with various attacks, none hitting. Heejin manages to keep up her energy and lands a blow with her fist in Kim Lip’s face which led to a combo with her axe, skimming the other's arm leaving a cut. Just like that Kim Lip’s eye glows brighter as she kicks Heejin into the air, almost flying.</p>
<p>“Heejin!!!” Hyunjin’s heart takes over as she runs into the battle towards the girl.</p>
<p>“Hyunjin don’t go in there!” She hears Vivi call out, but it was too late.</p>
<p>Hyunjin grips her gun harder and prepares herself to defend. Luckily Gowon noticed the girl running in and focused on keeping her safe. They are all glad the mindless monsters didn’t know that Hyunjin was their real objective and ignored rushing at her. Hyunjin feels the heat of battle around her and drops of liquid on her arm that she hopes is just sweat or at least spit. One of the creatures lunges at her, claws out, and Hyunjin raises her gun and shoots a bullet right through its head. The thing drops dead in front of her and she just runs over it to continue finding her way to Heejin, keeping her mind empty from the fact that it was the first time in her life to kill a living thing.</p>
<p>I’m not dying today. I will survive. I’ll save you Heejin.</p>
<p>She sees Kim Lip kicking Heejin around like a soccer ball and Heejin trying to block and find an opening to get up. Hyunjin looks for a way to help and ends up shooting Kim Lip in the face a few times, but soon stops noticing that the bullets just disappeared in front of her. Kim Lip turns towards Hyunjin slowly, leaving a bloodied Heejin on the ground. They stare at each other in the eyes, Hyunjin with a glare and Lip with a sadistic smirk. The one dull red eye begins glowing again and Hyunjin points her gun at Kim Lip once again.</p>
<p>“Choerry, she’s here.” Kim Lip says in a terrifyingly calm manner.</p>
<p>“Hyunjin run! Vivi, get her out of here!” </p>
<p>Hyunjin feels her palm warm up again, knowing Vivi was doing something, and Heejin gets up and tackles Kim Lip from behind. Heejin gets pushed off by the other and lands on her hands and knees. Hyunjin suddenly sees the scene slowly fading around her.</p>
<p>“No! Vivi stop! I have to help her!”</p>
<p>Heejin rushes towards Kim Lip with her axe in hand and swings ferociously while letting out a yell as a call for more power and hits Kim Lip in the arm but doesn’t cut through. Kim Lip growls while pulling off the axe and uses her sword to strike back. Because Heejin lost her weapon all she could do was dodge. Hyunjin tried to reach out but something was holding her in place. Heejin moved fast but a monster behind her made her jump closer to Lip and that’s when Heejin felt something pierced through her right shoulder, near her chest.  Kim Lip’s sword cut right through her in a dangerous cut.</p>
<p>Kim Lip leans into her more and gets close enough to Heejin to talk normally and be heard even with all the noise of battle around them.</p>
<p>“I can’t kill you myself, but accidents happen, so maybe my army will finish you off before you bleed to death.” Kim Lip said while pulling out the sword in a smooth motion, almost no resistance, and backing away into the battle as quickly as she swung her sword.</p>
<p>Hyunjin saw Heejin fall to the ground seemingly dead and felt the panic rise inside her, “Heejin! Someone help her!” Hyunjin tried to yell for help but everything kept fading out and her surroundings were changing as if she was using a teleportation crystal. She starts seeing familiar trees around her. The last thing from the battle she sees is Hyejoo running up and picking Heejin up. A second later, he was left alone in the trees. </p>
<p>Hyunjin falls to her knees and thinks back to the event she just witnessed. Tears stream down her face and the taste of blood, most likely not even her own, is present in her mouth. The taste makes her throw up onto the ground in front of her. She gets up and walks backward and feels her back hit a tree. The tears and shaking never stop as she leans back looking up at the peaceful sky.</p>
<p>***********************************</p>
<p>Hyunjin was still processing her thoughts as she heard a noise in the distance. She was prepared to run until she heard a familiar voice calling for her in the same direction.</p>
<p>“Hyunjin! Are you near?! I need your help with Heejin!”</p>
<p>Hyejoo.</p>
<p>She quickly runs over to the voice and sees Hyejoo laying Heejin on the floor, her arm covered in her own blood and completely not functioning. </p>
<p>“Fuck! Heejin are you with us?”</p>
<p>“Hyejoo, I’m fine, just take me home.”</p>
<p>“Bitch you almost got your arm ripped off, or stabbed in the chest, you are not fine.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin finally realizes why the random area in the forest seems familiar.</p>
<p>That hag. </p>
<p>“Come one, I know someone who can help nearby.”</p>
<p>The two girls carry injured Heejin to the small hut Hyunjin surprisingly remembered the direction to. She lets Heejin go softly before running up to the door and pounding on it. “Yves, sober up and get the fuck out here! I need your help, urgently.”</p>
<p>The door swings open to a messy as usual Yves, but not obviously drunk. “I knew something would happen. Bring her inside.”</p>
<p>Once inside, they laid Heejin down and removed her armor to try and properly fix the wound. Yves left as soon as they walked in saying she needed to get something to help her. They waited anxiously as they had no clue where Yves went, if Heejin could survive that long and if their other two friends were okay.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Hyejoo yelled out of nowhere. Hyunjin and Heejin jumped at the sound. “We need to get stronger. We need to find a better way to fight Kim Lip, or at least get her alone. And you had to go and lose your enchanted axe last year.” Heejin’s expression turned from pure pain to frustration.</p>
<p>We sat in silence for about 7 more minutes till Yves came back through the door with somebody new. A smaller girl with dark short hair. “Okay, I’ve decided to help y’all so here is someone you could really use on your team. My old friend Haseul.” </p>
<p>She waved with a kind smile, but the introduction was cut short when she noticed the bloody girl on the bed. She rushed over and immediately started looking at her arm. “What happened to her?”</p>
<p>“Kim Lip sliced her up. More like stabbed through her like a kabob.”</p>
<p>“Can you help?” Hyunjin says, hopefully stopping Hyejoo from saying some other stupid thing.</p>
<p>“Of course, but Kim Lip’s sword is going to make her take some time to heal internally because of the magic essence.” Haseul places her hands near the wound and they begin to glow and bright green color. The blood on her arm was starting to dry up and fade away and Hyunjin could see the cut itself begin to close itself up. Her eyes went wide as she stood up from the shock.</p>
<p>How the fuck is that possible.</p>
<p>It took a bit, but the cut completely closed and the glowing eventually stopped.</p>
<p>“So you're a healer?” Hyejoo says in an unbothered voice.</p>
<p>“Yup, seems like she’ll be okay now. She just needs rest.”</p>
<p>What even is this world?</p>
<p>***********************************</p>
<p>Gowon and Vivi arrived safely soon after and found their way to the small hut that was now holding way too many people. Twas cramped.</p>
<p>“Yall, my house is not that big, can we go somewhere else,” Yves said, squeezing by Gowon to grab a bottle on the shelf. Before the bottle could touch her lips, Vivi is beside her forcing the bottle out of her hand and taking a teleport crystal off the same shelf.</p>
<p>“Hey, those are mine!”</p>
<p>“Sober up Sooyoung. Someone grab Heejin, we're all going back to the cabin.” Vivi starts whispering to the rock and Gowon gets Heejin to stand, Hyunjin stumbles to help. </p>
<p>With a big pink flash, the whole group appears in the cabin, back to their assured safety. Everyone settles in and Yves immediately heads to the kitchen in search of a drink.</p>
<p>Hyunjin wonders if all the death was worth it. This war she was brought into wasn’t small in the slightest, yet if they have magic like Haseul’s maybe it’s not as bad as she thinks. No, people definitely died. And for a moment she didn’t care about dying herself as she felt the need to help. Something about this dimension is beginning to become familiar for Hyunjin. Things she’s never thought possible had happened in front of her eyes, and she’s getting used to it. For a moment she forgot about her family back home in Korea, her friends, her cat, her room, everything. She risked it all for these people she’s known for a few days. Was she too trusting or is there something she doesn’t realize she knows about this place?</p>
<p>Hyunjin helps the disoriented Heejin to her room and lays her down on the bed. </p>
<p>“I’m not helpless, you didn’t have to lay me down or walk me like some weak bitch.”</p>
<p>Ouch.</p>
<p>“You’re injured. I just wanted to help.”</p>
<p>I know it’s not much, but I can’t do more.</p>
<p>“Well, you’ve done enough!”</p>
<p>Loud silence broke out in between their stares. Hyunjin felt the frustration grow and Heejin closed her eyes and turned away.</p>
<p>“I was doing just fine against Kim Lip, if you haven’t gotten in the way maybe I could’ve finally beaten her.”</p>
<p>“You were being kicked around like a rag doll!” Hyunjin walked closer to the bed to force herself into Heejin’s line of sight.</p>
<p>“I was fine...if you hadn’t gotten in the way, I wouldn’t have worried about you and lost.”</p>
<p>“You’re such an asshole. I was trying to save you. You weren’t winning shit. If I hadn’t come she probably would’ve left you there to die and you would’ve bled out right there.”</p>
<p>Fuck, am I crying?</p>
<p>Heejin turns towards Hyunjin again and sees the tears forming in her cat-like eyes. Hyunjin quickly wipes them away before they can fall. </p>
<p>Again, there was silence and stares.</p>
<p>“Hyunjin, i-”</p>
<p>Hyunjin reaches out to grab Heejins wrist on her uninjured arm and holds it firmly. This startles Heejin, leaving her cut off from her previous thoughts as the other girl’s face is suddenly closer. Hyunjin lets go of a strained breath and falls to her knees beside the bed, crying into Heejin’s chest and not letting go of her wrist. There they stay until Hyunjin calms down and releases Heejin’s wrist hesitantly as if she was going to lose her if she’d let go. Heejin uses that same hand to softly pet Hyunjin’s hair.</p>
<p>Why am I crying?</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Hyunjin. Thank you for saving me.”</p>
<p>Why does she care?</p>
<p>Hyunjin looks up at the girl who also has glossy eyes, now showing her a small smile of regret.</p>
<p>***********************************</p>
<p>“Yves this is your third bottle and it ain’t even your house,” Hyejoo said with a loud voice hoping Vivi would notice and call out the taller girl.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up, Aguliar.”</p>
<p>“Who tf is that?”</p>
<p>“The bitch you look like,” Yves’ words were starting to slur together, “bitch.”</p>
<p>Hyejoo gets up aggressively from her chair and grabs Yves by the collar. Yves breaks the empty bottle in her hand in half against the nearby table to form a quick weapon and stares Hyejoo down.</p>
<p>“Baby, how about you leave the drunk alone and play a card game with me,” Hyejoo proceeds to slam Yves into the wall nearby, “or not.” Gowon gave up and fled to the living room.</p>
<p>Suddenly an unseen force separates the two and Vivi walks into the room with the scariest expression they’ve seen that day, even after the war. “Hyejoo, go with Gowon and calm your shit. Yves, stop drinking and go home. You owe me three bottles of wine.”</p>
<p>They went their separate ways peacefully and Vivi could finally relax.</p>
<p>“Why me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can someone teach me how to use this website? Also, this was later than planned sry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tick Tick Tock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, we managed to capture many prisoners from the village and persuade many into submission. It still isn't 100% captured but we did pretty well against their best and biggest forces. Sadly, we were unable to obtain Hyunjin during the fight.” </p><p>Jinsoul looked up at the blonde warrior in a scary serious manner and folded her hands together in front of her face, elbows on the table,</p><p>“She’s gaining confidence and experience. We have to get to her before she learns anything more and becomes a threat.” Kim Lip’s voice cracked while explaining due to the now glowing deep blue eyes staring back at her. Something in her stomach started to tell her to fight or flight, but she stood still waiting for a response.</p><p>“It’s fine, Lip. We’ll get her. For now, let's just focus on doing that efficiently and quickly. How about you go ask Yves for some tricks or ideas on capturing someone, surely she has something. Bring her some booze to help ease her mind.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” And with that Kim Lip scurries away from the room that was starting to fill with obvious tension.</p><p>As the door shut Jinsoul stood up from her chair and slammed her hands against the wooden table. A loud powerful sound echoes through the room. Her breathing gets rough and heavy with frustration and her eyes widen, flickering around as if her thoughts have been physically brought out into the world.</p><p>“She doesn’t even know who she is yet, why can’t I get her?!” Jinsoul yells out while bringing up her hands to roughly run through her smooth black hair and slam back down onto the table. “Fucking Choerry can’t even do such a simple task. She can basically teleport for fucks sake!”  She impulsive grabs a silver chalice on the table and chucks it at a wall across the room. A dent. </p><p>“Fuck!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We comin back? ig</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that was my first time writing anything like this. I hope you liked it :) I'll try to update very soon for those of you interested in the rest of the story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>